Hot Spring Disaster
by Vayne358
Summary: A friend returns home after a long journey, but the day ends in disaster. A proud warrior's younger sister is left in the care of her closest friends. What will happen to her now, and will her story end happily?
1. Loss

Hot Spring Disaster

Chapter One: Loss

**Vayne: Okay, this one will be different. First off, it's a three-way lemon, so first time doing that. And also, some of the story is based off an event from a hentai called Oni Chichi, something I randomly found while browsing the internet. Anyway, I'm just writing the story, just a random Idea that came into my head, hate it if you want. Yes, I know how I put Elsword's class does not make sense since he's 16 at the that point storywise, but for this story just roll with it. I only have three listed as I am not sure whether or not I'll have the others in the story. Leave me a review if you want me to try to work them into it.**

**Raven: Blade Master (27)**

**Rena: Grand Archer (?)**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (9-13 across course of story) [P.S. Genderbent to female]**

* * *

Ruben was a nice enough little village. The small community was tightly knit together, and everyone was very accepting. A little ways off, deeper inside the forest near a large river, a house sat quietly amidst the trees. It was a simple home with two bedrooms, even though the two inhabitants were married and shared a bed. A man with short, black hair was washing laundry in the river. The cold water was refreshing, even for the long metal claw he had for a left arm. He tossed everything into the basket, and as he walked to the backyard to hang the clothes, passed the kitchen window. His wife, an elegant elf with long, light green hair, was baking something in the oven. The smell of cherry flooded his nostrils, and he smiled as he began to hang the wet clothes on the clothesline. After he was done, he retired to the house, where he sat in the living room and turned the TV on. He sighed, content that they finally managed to get enough wiring to link their house to Ruben's power supply. Five years living with nothing but candlelight was very annoying.

"Ra~ven." His wife sung his name as she walked into the room, holding two plates each with a slice of cherry pie. She sat down on the couch next to him, and he graciously took his slice of pie.

"Someone's cheery today. Something good happen at the market?" Raven asked.

"You might say that. You remember that young girl with the headstrong attitude?"

"Elesis? Yes I do. Kid was sixteen when she left Ruben wasn't she?"

"Yes she was. Turns out, she has a sister as well. Haven't met her yet though."

"Wait, was Elesis in the market?" Rena nodded, "When did she come back?"

"Apparently last week. Seems like she actually went looking for her sister when she left. She said she was only nine as well."

"Well, it must be interesting having Elesis for an older sister."

"Anyway, " Rena realized she drifted slightly off topic, "Elesis wants to come here for dinner, since we haven't seen her in so long. She's changed a lot."

"When will she be here?" As soon as Raven asked, they hear a knock on the door.

"That'll be her." Rena got up and answered the door. Elesis was still wearing her armor from earlier in the market. A red dress that didn't cover her back, neck or shoulders, with separated sleeves covering her arms and hands. Her shoes were armored heels, with long white stockings. Her short white skirt fluttered in the breeze, and she also had her great sword with her, "Elesis!" Rena hugged her tightly.

"Rena! It's so good to finally see you again." Elesis saw Raven get up and walk to the door.

"Hey kid."

"Raven, how have you been?"

"It's been quiet around here, so I've been alright." Raven smiled, "How have you been Elesis?"

"It's been hard the past few years. But I finally finished what I had started."

"Ah yes, Rena said you mentioned a sister?"

"Yes." Elesis stepped inside, and placed her sword against the wall, "My younger sister, Elsword. She's everything to me, and I will do anything to keep her safe."

"Well, you better keep your wits about you. I have a feeling the bandits might try for another raid sometime soon, they've been quiet for far too long. Where is Elsword right now?" Rena was concerned that Elsword might run across a bandit while her sister was here.

"With the village elder, and don't worry about Elsword. I've taught her how to protect herself, and she's killed a few bandits when we were returning. She can hold her own."

"And she's only nine?" Raven smiled, "Impressive."

Raven and Elesis caught up with each other while Rena prepared dinner. They watched TV while they ate, a fairly interesting report about a new species of bird that had been discovered. Elesis was happy to finally be home, and wished she could stay with her friends longer, but she had to leave, otherwise Elsword would go looking for her and would get lost in the forest.

"Thank you for the food Rena, your cooking is as amazing as always." Elesis giggled slightly as Rena blushed, "However, if I don't get back soon, Elsword will come looking for me. Then she'll get lost in the woods and start crying."

"She sounds high maintenance." Raven chuckled.

"She is. I'll see you around guys." Elesis grabbed her sword, and hurried back to town. The sun was setting, and Rena and Raven decided to turn in.

* * *

"Elsword, I'm back." Elesis was greeted by a young girl, with long, spiky red hair that trailed down to her waist, running up and hugging her tightly.

"Sis! You took forever!" Elsword whined, and the elder sighed.

"I'm sorry for suddenly dumping her on you Hagus." Elesis apologized.

"Oh it's alright. Mostly she was quiet and just read some of my books. It's good to have you back Elesis, the town has missed you. You heading home? Your cottage is still there."

"Yes. Thank you for not tearing it down." Hagus laughed, and Elesis and Elsword left the town and followed the road further into the forest.

"Who'd you go see?"

"Some friends. Would you like to meet them?"

"Are they strong?" Elsword was sure there was no way her sister could lose to anyone, and was only interested in meeting people of strength.

"Yes, very strong. But they only fight if they have to."

"Bor~ing!" Elsword pouted, "I guess I'd like to meet them."

"Once you have my friend's cooking, you'll change your feelings about them." Elesis laughed, and they turned right and entered a massive field, the tall grass reaching up to Elsword's waist. On the other side of the field, was an old cottage.

"That's our house?"

"It's been years since I've been here Elsword. I'll have to fix it up." They got halfway to the house when Elesis stopped.

"Sis?"

"Shh!" Elesis placed a hand on her sword. _Shit, there's a lot of them. Thirty? No, at least fifty. Shit, I have Elsword with me as well! I've just returned home, and this has to happen?_ Elesis saw numerous figures emerge from the tree line, rushing towards them. She readied her sword, "Here we go."

* * *

The rain was falling harder now, and a rouge bolt of lightning would strike every now and then. Rena was up, reading a book she had bought from one of the traders from Hamel that frequented the village. Raven suddenly stood up, and began to put on his armor.

"Raven?" Rena didn't know what he was doing.

"Can't you hear it?" Raven looked at her, sword in hand, "The sound of battle." Rena listened closer. To the west, there was definitely the sound of metal against metal, well obscured by the storm. Rena quickly put on her armor, and grabbed her bow.

"Let's go."

Rena and Raven ran out of the house into the pouring rain. Normal people wouldn't even be able to see, but Rena and Raven could easily see their path through the trees. They ran as fast as they could, the sounds of combat drawing nearer. Suddenly, it stopped. The only noise was their running feet, rain, and thunder.

"It's stopped." Rena felt they should head back, but Raven continued on.

"We need to see what it was. This is towards Elesis's house." They ran faster now. Elesis had just returned home, and they couldn't bear the thought of her being troubled by a badly timed bandit raid. They emerged from the trees, and were frozen in shock at what was before them. Bodies littered the floor, and in the middle of the blood soaked field, was the worst possible outcome. Rena ran forward towards the tiny figure crouched over the body of a young woman.

"Elesis!" Rena cried, and the young girl turned to look at her, pointing a broken straight sword at her.

"Stay away! I won't let you hurt her anymore!" The girl screamed. Even though it was raining, Rena could tell she was in tears. Then, they heard a strained voice.

"El...sword. It's...al...right, they're friends." Elesis coughed harshly. Elsword let Rena come closer, still eyeing her. Rena looked in horror at Elesis. A large hole was in her abdomen, and a bloodied bandit great sword not far away. She had been stabbed. Her own great sword had fallen from her hands. Rena glanced back at Raven, who was holding a bandit by the throat. The bandit was barely alive, and Raven was busy getting information from him.

"Elesis...no..." Elesis held Rena's hand tightly.

"Rena...please...take care of...my sister..." Elsword grabbed Elesis's hand.

"No! Sis don't talk like that!" She was sobbing, "Don't leave me!" Rena silently took Elesis's sword, placed both of Elesis's hands on it, and placed it flat on her chest.

"Elesis. I swear, we'll watch over Elsword." Elesis began to tear up, as did Rena. She had just returned, and now they were losing a friend. Many losing a good friend, and one losing many. Raven came up to them now, already shedding a few tears of his own.

"Ra...ven...please...teach El...sword...to fight..." Raven nodded, and she looked back at Rena, "Thank you...so much...Rena." Another fit of violent coughing, blood spewed from her mouth as her organs began to fail. She looked at Elsword, "Elsword...be a good...girl...okay? Promise me...you'll practice hard...and stay...positive...for me. O...kay?"

"O-O...Okay...s-s-sis." Elsword choked out through her streaming tears. Elsword held Elesis's hand tighter as her grip began to weaken.

"Good...bye...Elsword. I...love...you..." Elesis took a sharp breath, and never took another. Her open eyes stared blankly at the night sky. Elsword felt her sister's hand become colder than before, and covered her eyes, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Noooo!" She wailed, and Rena gently held her, letting Elsword cry on her shoulder. Raven placed his human hand over Elesis's hands, slid them down, and closed her eyes. He stood up, and walked off to the north.

"Raven?" He turned at Rena's voice.

"I'm going to make those bastards pay." Rena nodded, and cooed Elsword to stand on her feet.

"She's...sis is...I don't...want her to go!" Elsword wailed.

"Neither do I Elsword. But, there's nothing we could have done." Rena slung her bow over her shoulder, and picked up Elesis's body while Elsword, still sobbing, picked up her sword, "All we can do, is give her a proper burial."

Rena and Elsword walked back on the road, and called out to the village. Everyone approached them in shock, and followed Rena to her house. In the back yard was a large oak tree that Elesis had always sat at when she was young when she came to visit Rena and Raven. Lowe began to dig the grave, and Hagus had rolled in a coffin from the crypt. Rena laid her down in the coffin, and Elsword placed her sword on her chest, placing both of her cold hands on the hilt. Hagus helped Lowe dig the grave, and once it was done, lowered the coffin into the hole. Lowe buried the coffin, all were silent but Elsword, who was once again on her knees, crying. Once they were done, and after a moment of silence everyone left. Rena picked Elsword up, as she was crying so much she had lost her strength. She brought her to the spare bedroom that they had, helped her get out of her wet clothes, and tucked her into bed. She closed the door quietly, and got into bed herself. She would have waited for Raven, but she was so tired. She knew Raven would be alright, he was fueled by rage right now, and it was better he fight alone or else Rena herself might get hurt.

"Why?" Were Rena's last words before she fell prey to slumber.

* * *

**Vayne: I don't have much to say. Wrote this at 5 in the morning. Drop me a review, check my profile for the Elsword poll and cast a vote, you know what to do.**


	2. Feelings

Chapter Two: Feelings

**Vayne: Alright, I managed to make people sad last chapter. Just like I intended :) Anyway, let's see if I can make a more happier chapter. Also, if any decided to check out that Oni Chichi thing to try find out what my idea was, never mind that. I changed my mind, as now I ended up writing things differently and it wouldn't work. I'm such a weird writer, can't even stay with the plot I made before hand :\**

* * *

Rena woke slowly, and to her surprise, alone. She heard a faint sound coming from down the hall. She sighed, it was Elsword. _Poor thing._ _She must be devastated._ Rena slid out of bed, and walked down the hall to Elsword's new room. She heard her muffled sobbing through the door. Rena slowly opened the door, and saw Elsword curled up in a ball under the bed covers.

"S...sis..." She heard her sob as she walked up to her. Rena sat down on the side of the bed, and placed a hand on Elsword's shoulder. Elsword lifted her head, and looked at her.

"Elsword, I know there's nothing I can say that can ease this pain. I miss Elesis as well, as does Raven and the rest of the village. But Elsword." Rena rubbed her shoulder, "There was nothing we could have done. All we know, is she passed away in peace, knowing that you would be safe. I know it's hard, as it has just happened, but being sad will only make Elesis sad as well." Elsword stared at her, then nodded.

"O-Okay Rena." Elsword sniffed, and blew her nose on a handkerchief Rena handed her, "I'll try." Rena smiled, and patted her head.

"Okay, and we'll all try as well." Rena waited until Elsword had gone back to sleep to leave. Instead of heading back to bed, Rena brought down the ladder in the ceiling to the attic. She turned on the light, and looked around for something. She opened a large chest, and inside were clothes, small clothes she had worn herself at a young age. She examined them, comparing them to Elsword's clothes, and sighed in relief as most of them would fit her. She brought the clothes down, silently placed them in Elsword's room, and retired back to bed.

* * *

Rena woke up to the morning rays, and sighed because Raven was still not home. _He was so angry, I hope he's alright._ Rena got dressed, and headed downstairs to get breakfast ready. She kept it simple and just made toast, bacon, and eggs. She decided to heat up the cherry pie from yesterday as a treat for everyone. _Elsword should like it, I hope._ Rena's sharp hearing let her hear a slight noise from upstairs at the end of the hall. Elsword had woken up. Rena remembered that the garments she had lent to Elsword were fairly complicated for a young girl, and Elsword might need some help.

"Rena?" She heard Elsword call from her room, and sighed. Luckily, breakfast was finished, and Rena placed the food on the table and hurried upstairs. She opened the door to see Elsword, naked, looking at the clothes on the bed, "I don't know how to put it on."

"I expected as much, it is elven after all." Elsword looked at her, confused, "These are the clothes I wore as a kid."

"Really?"

"Yes." Rena picked up the dress that Elsword had put on the bed, indicating it was the one she chose, "Come on, arms up." Rena slid the dress on, and tightened the straps so it clung tightly to her body.

"Ogh...it's tight." Elsword whined, and Rena smiled.

"I said the same thing, don't worry you'll get used to it." Rena stood up straight after patting down the dress, "Aww...you look so cute!"

"S-Shut up!" Elsword blushed, making Rena laugh.

"Okay come on. Breakfast is ready." Elsword's stomach growled then, and they laughed as they walked downstairs. As they sat down, Rena heard the back door open. She headed back through the kitchen, and saw Raven, drenched in blood.

"Sorry for the wait."

"Don't worry about it. Get upstairs and get changed and cleaned." Rena ordered, and Raven, not wanting to walk by Elsword like this, quickly scaled the back wall outside to their room. Rena walked back into the kitchen and continued eating.

"Was that Raven?"

"Yes." Rena noticed Elsword mutter under her breath.

"Can't believe sis wants that guy to train me. Like he'd be as good as sis anyway."

"I'd watch what you say my dear." Elsword jumped as she turned to see Raven at the bottom of the stairs. Rena continued eating in silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know when you'd return." Rena explained, as there were only two servings for breakfast.

"It's alright dear, I'm not that hungry anyway. Besides, I have to go to town. If I'm going to be training Elsword, I need get her a sword." With that, Raven departed for town. Rena noticed Elsword had already finished her food.

"Elsword, what would you say to a little treat?" She perked up at that, and Rena smiled slightly. She brought the plates to the kitchen, quickly washed them and dried one for Elsword, and came back with a warm slice of cherry pie. Elsword looked at it before taking a bite, then her eyes widened.

"Oh my god that's so good!" The crust fell apart in her mouth, mixing with the sliced cherries. Rena smiled, maybe having Elsword here would be for the best.

* * *

"No it's alright, I understand." Raven left the armor store somewhat disappointed. The blacksmith couldn't spare any blades or iron as he needed everything for an emergency order, "Hmm...isn't that trader going to be here today?" As Raven was walking back to the house, Raven saw a large cart in the center of town. The trader from Hamel had made another round, and Raven instantly noticed something that interested him. The trader was boasting about a masterfully crafted armor set, red and black fabric that clung tightly to one's body, with a belt that consisted of sword like decorations, and heavily armored, layered pants. And most interesting of all, was the scabbard on the back. Raven knew what it was, even though the trader did not. The scabbard was Conwell, a magical scabbard capable of summoning an infinite number of swords. Raven was too late to get at it, as the trader was leaving already, but Raven was not going to let this chance pass. Raven followed the trader to the outskirts of the forest, then after incapacitating him, ran off with the armor and Conwell.

* * *

"Welcome back Raven." Rena didn't even ask as to why Raven had armor and a Conwell, as she knew they were for Elsword, "Raven, do you really think Elsword is able to use Conwell?"

"Not yet, and I have to dig around in the attic for a sword for her to practice with."

"Okay, Elsword is in the back yard by the way." They both sighed. Raven knew why Elsword was out there.

By the large oak tree, Elsword sat on her knees in front of where Elesis was buried. She had a determine look on her face, and had laid down a small clump of flowers over the grave.

"Don't worry about me sis. I'll work hard and be the strongest person around. I won't let you down." Elsword stood up, and turned to see Raven walk up to her, a sword in his hand. He thrusted it into the floor.

"Elsword, I intend to honor your sister's wish for me to train you. I will not go easy on you, and I expect much of you." Elsword, without a word, grabbed the sword, and pulled it from the ground. She had trouble holding it, as she wasn't used to its weight, and the tip eventually met the ground again. Raven smiled at Elsword's determined look, "Let's begin."

* * *

_Four years later_

* * *

Rena sighed as she relaxed on the back porch, resting on a comfy chair. Raven and Elsword were practicing in a one on one fight, and Raven was impressed with how fluent Elsword had become with Conwell. Combining her great sword and the Conwell made Elsword a very aggressive fighter. Raven however was the more experienced fighter, and was nimbly parrying Elsword's strikes. Rena heard a ding from the kitchen, and Raven and Elsword stopped. Today was a special day, and a sorrowful one. It has been four years to the day since Elesis had died, and left Elsword in Rena and Raven's care, so Rena had baked a cake for the day. Instead of going into the house, they all kneeled in front of the headstone Elsword had handmade a few years after the incident. They prayed for a few minutes, then headed back into the house. Elsword and Raven sat down at the table, and Rena brought the cake after she had iced it. Raven sighed.

"Four years already." He looked at Elsword, "Sometimes I forget you're only thirteen Elsword. You fight like a veteran, and look like a short adult."

"Not sure if that last one is a compliment but thanks." Elsword continued eating. Rena had an idea then.

"Hey, why don't we celebrate Elsword's progress with a vacation?" Raven and Elsword looked at each other, both interested. After Raven had taken care of the bandits four years ago, Ruben was probably the safest place in the region now

"Sounds good, but where?" Raven didn't want to have to travel far.

"There's that hot spring resort in the mountains northwest of here I've been dying to see." Rena said, "We could get there pretty quick from town." Raven looked at Elsword.

"What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun to me." Elsword suddenly sneezed then, "Might do this slight cold a little good too."

"Alright, let's finish eating, then we'll pack." On that note, everyone finished their food, and then headed upstairs. Rena helped Elsword pack, and Raven packed both his and Rena's stuff. They decided they'd stay for a couple weeks, as they had been working hard the past few years, adjusting to what had happened. They deserved a break.

"Got everything Elsword?" Rena reminded before they left the house.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Next stop, relaxation!" Raven pointed to the mountains, and they started off. It was going to be a long walk, but while they were traveling to the mountains, they happened across a carriage that was bound to the same destination, and they graciously allowed the three to accompany them to the resort.

* * *

"Wow..." Elsword looked around, amazed. She'd never seen anything like it. The buildings were unlike anything she'd seen before, the walls made from masterfully shaped stone, the roofs were composed of wavy tiles to allow rain to be funneled and collected, and the trees were vibrant shades of orange, yellow and red.

"Wow is right, this is beautiful." Rena sighed as they walked down the street. They had learned that it wasn't just a resort, but actually a large town. Rena had made reservations at one of the more expensive hot springs, so they could be alone. When they checked in, they learnt they were the only ones that were staying, so Rena's plan had worked wonderfully. They quickly settled down, Elsword unpacking in her own room while Raven and Rena did the same.

"Wonder what we should do first." Raven wondered, looking through a brochure he picked up from the front desk.

"Why not just relax in the hot springs first?"

"Whoa!" They heard Elsword from the other room, and walked out to see what she was so shocked about, "We have our own little spring." Elsword pointed at a thick, bamboo bath filled with steaming water. The bottom was covered with hot rocks.

"Nice." Rena looked inside one of the cupboards, "Oh, they have kimonos as well!" Rena took one out, "I'm going to get changed, I've always wanted to try one. They have larger ones for you to Raven." Raven took one as well, as did Elsword. They seemed much more comfortable than their current clothes, and they wanted to relax awhile before getting into the springs. After they got changed, they sat down on in the living room, legs crossed as they sat on soft cushions. Rena make some nice green tea.

"What else is there to do around here?" Elsword noticed the brochure Raven was looking at.

"Mostly hiking. Seems like mostly you entertain yourself around here." Raven put the brochure on the table, and looked at Rena, "What say we just relax until the sun sets, then finish up with a soak in the hot spring?"

"Sure." Rena looked at Elsword, "I'll be in with Raven, but if you'd rather soak by yourself, there are separate springs, and since this is the suite essentially, we can keep certain springs to ourselves."

"I'll...go by myself." Being naked in the water with Rena would be bearable, but being naked in the water with Raven was a totally different situation. _Raven's a nice guy, I'd probably try to take him for myself if Rena wasn't married to him. But I'd rather just stay friends with him...I think._

"You alright Elsword?" Raven's voice snapped her back into reality, "Kinda zoned out there."

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry." _Damn it, now I'm all warm and fuzzy. Oh...what would sis think about this?_ Elsword was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Rena's suspicious gaze.

* * *

"Ah...that's good..." Rena sighed, almost moaned, as she slid into the hot water. The large spring was deep enough one would be submerged to the neck if standing in the center, and the edge was lined with a submerged ledge that one could sit on and relax. Raven slid in next to her, resting his nasod arm on the warm rocks.

"It's good to finally kick back and relax." Raven sighed, then gently kissed Rena's cheek.

"There are some things I need to talk to you about tomorrow Raven."

"Good or bad?"

"Depends on your viewpoint." Rena sat on his lap, staring at him intently, "But let's not think about that now." She kissed him, then slid her tongue into his mouth. Raven held her shoulder tightly with his hand, returning the motion and making their tongues dance in their mouths. Suddenly, Rena stopped.

"Can you tell?" Rena glanced in the direction of the spring Elsword was in.

"Tell what?" Rena sighed.

"You're not that bright are you Raven?" He was dreadfully confused, "She likes you. How much, I can't say, but she definitely likes you."

"Wha-"

"And I'd be more than willing to share." She whispered in his ear, "Don't think me a fool Raven. I've seen the way you've been looking at her. Even in a fight you look at her, filled with feelings. It's alright, I don't judge you." Raven suddenly looked in the direction of Elsword's spring, and got up. he draped a towel around his waist, and leapt over the wall to the forest's edge.

Meanwhile, Elsword sighed as she relaxed in the pool. She was so happy, living with Rena and Raven was almost a dream come true. Almost.

"Oh Raven, I don't know why, but I want you." Elsword sneezed again, "Ugh, this cold is so annoying. How can I make myself look appealing with a runny nose?" Then, she heard leaves rustling by the bamboo wall. She gasped, was she being spied on? Then, she heard a grunt, and the sound of something metal being slammed against someone's chest. She heard a familiar voice.

"I'd start running if I were you. No one peeps on those close to me." It was Raven, and he had just caught someone peeping on her. She sighed.

"Thanks Raven." She breathed, knowing he couldn't hear her, "Love you." She got out then, the relaxation still ruined from the fact she had been watched, and returned back to their room to go to sleep. _There's no getting around it. I love Raven. _As Elsword crawled into bed, she noticed she was feeling dizzy, "Ugh, better get to sleep." She wrapped herself up, and fell asleep.

Back at the springs, Raven slid back into the water.

"What was that?"

"Some pervert peeping on Elsword."

"Oh my." Rena smirked, "Did you take a look? Come on Raven, I know you did."

"Fine...it was just a small peek."

"Naughty boy." Rena kissed him, then looked at him, serious, "Raven, will you reject her? She's come so far, and finally can cope with Elesis's death. She's so delicate Raven, please don't hurt her." Raven closed his eyes, and Rena backed off to let him think. He knew he loved Elsword, as a friend, as family, and as something more. He now knew that Elsword loved, or at least liked him as well. But, he already had Rena. Yet, Rena seems to approve, maybe even want Elsword to be in some manner of relationship with them. Every part of him felt it was wrong, but his heart, for some reason, felt that it was right. He opened his eyes.

"The decision is hers. When she chooses to ask, if she chooses, I will accept." Rena hugged him.

"Oh Raven...this is why I love you." They kissed again, and after drying off, they headed back to their room. They checked and saw Elsword fast asleep, and they then crawled into bed.


	3. Shaded Confession

Chapter Three: Shaded Confession

**Vayne: Okay, this was a short story, so last chapter. Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile!**

* * *

Elsword awoke to the enticing smell of cinnamon. Almost in a trance, she slowly sat upright, sniffing the air. Her mouth was watering, as she finally figured out what the smell was. Rena's special cinnamon rolls. Raven said it was half the reason he fell in love with Rena, and it's hard to tell if he was joking or not. Elsword put on her kimono, and hobbled sleepily into the living room.

"Morning Elsword." Raven greeted, holding a cup of hot green tea. Just seeing him now made her chest feel hot.

"Morning Raven." Elsword sat down, yawned, and rubbed her eyes. Rena peeked her head around the corner, smiling when she saw Elsword had dozed off to sleep again on the table. _Still so young. So much energy, but it can be spent in the blink of an eye. _Rena sighed. _Reminds me of myself when I was young._ Rena brought the cinnamon rolls to the table, and waved one across Elsword's nose. She shot up and snatched it from her hands and started eating.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're addicted to these." Rena giggled as Elsword just shrugged, and swallowed the food in her mouth.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it would be because of you."

"Well possibly." They all laughed, and finished the rolls.

"So, would there be any objections to a nice walk?" Raven stood up, stretching his back, "I'm all stiff."

"I'd like to go somewhere." Elsword got up then too._This might be the perfect chance to ask him. No, to tell him._ Rena stood up as well.

"Sure, let's get changed first." Rena and Raven quickly went to their room to change. Elsword sighed, and entered her room to change. She wondered what she should wear.

"Argh, what to wear. Something to make him more open with me, or something sexy? Umm..." Elsword tossed two outfits onto her bed, one more simple, but tighter. And one slightly more revealing. She sighed, and put on the more revealing outfit. The shirt was tight, no sleeves, and had a fancy symbol cut into the fabric between her breasts. Her pants were also tight, but were loose past her knees. Large, thin diamond figures were cut into the sides, showing off her strong thighs. She met Raven and Rena in the hallway, and smiled as Raven stared at her, then quickly looked away.

"Shall we go?" Rena chuckled softly at Raven, who was blushing. They nodded, and left the hotel and headed down a hiking trail heading north, to a special shrine. Elsword spent the majority of the walk thinking about how to tell Raven, and Rena spent the majority of the walk thinking about a subtle excuse to leave the two alone. Elsword began to recall the time she had started to feel something for Raven.

* * *

_Three years ago. The night of Elsword's tenth birthday._

* * *

_Elsword woke up late at night. She couldn't sleep, the memories still haunted her. She could feel her eyes beginning to water. She silently left her room, and snuck down the stairs. Maybe something to drink would help her calm down and get to sleep before she woke up Rena. It had been a fun day. Raven and Rena had celebrated her tenth birthday with her, and Rena made her signature cinnamon rolls for the occasion. Elsword poured herself a large glass of hand squeeze orange juice, dropped a couple cubes of ice in it, then heard something in the back yard. Peeking around the corner, and out the back door, she saw Raven on one knee in front of Elesis's grave. He placed something on her grave, and Elsword approached him, deathly curious._

_"Raven?" He looked at her._

_"Oh, Elsword. Why aren't you in bed? It's late."_

_"I can't sleep." She stared at the Elesis's headstone, and a tear escaped the prison of her eyes. She quickly wiped it away, also relieving the urge to rub her eyes in the process, and sipped her drink, "What are you doing out here?" Raven sighed._

_"Well, I was going to tell you tomorrow anyway." He took Elsword's hand, and placed something cold and smooth in it. Elsword looked at it, and it was a bright red stone, "That's a ruby, but it's a very special kind."_

_"It looks like half a heart." Raven nodded._

_"The other half is buried with the body of a loved one, and the spirit of that person will watch over whomever has the other half." Raven gestures to the headstone, and Elsword saw a glint of red in the dirt in front of the stone. She smiled, her sister would be with her, wherever she went. She hugged Raven tightly._

_"Thank you..." She felt more tears roll down her face. Raven was so kind, caring, and strong. Elsword had come to respect him so much, and now he had done the greatest possible favor for her. 'How can I ever thank him?' She thought, and began to feel tired. She yawned loudly, and Raven chuckled._

_"Let's get you to bed." While Elsword held her drink tightly, Raven carried her into the house, and tucked her into bed. At Elsword's request, Raven brought up a glass of water in case she woke up again, and had finished her juice. By the time Raven returned, she had fallen fast asleep, and Raven gently kissed her forehead, "Good night Elsword."_

* * *

They hiked for hours, and the shrine was still a fair ways off. No one was on the trail, but the breathtaking beauty was unchanged. Raven and Rena stopped to admire a large ravine brimming with fruit trees. Elsword decided to move on ahead, to try and get ready to confess to Raven.

"Hey guys? I'm going to go on ahead to the shrine."

"Okay Elsword, see you there." Raven and Rena waved as she walked off. Once Elsword was out of sight, she jogged down the path, and soon arrived at the shrine.

The shrine was some form of memorial, possibly to either the founder of the resort, or to some ancient hero. Given the amounts of scrolls, talismans, and gifts, Elsword assumed it might be either a hero, or a group of loved ones who died in the community.

"I should pay my respects." She placed her hands together, and prayed for the dead in the manner that Rena had taught her to do. She did not know any of the dead here, but she could still pray they rested in peace. She felt someone walk up behind her, and thought it was Raven and Rena, but the voice was different.

"What is a lovely girl like you doing all alone here?" A gruff voice addressed her, and she looked over her shoulder to see a large, muscular man behind her. Elsword was nervous, she had no means to defend herself right now, and she knew he could overpower her physically, if it was his intent. She decided to try and keep her calm, not get visibly nervous.

"Just paying my respects." The man was silent, and Elsword felt him walk closer to her. Then, he roughly grasped her breasts, "Hey! Stop it!" Elsword tried to slap him, but he caught her hand, and held it behind her back. He grasped her other hand, and held both in his large hand while his other slid underneath her shirt, groping her bear breast.

"Don't bother screaming, no one will hear you." He licked her neck, making her shiver.

"Stop it...please...you disgusting pervert..." She whimpered, terrified. The man began to slide his hand down her chest to her crotch, "Please...don't..."

"Hey." The man turned around, and Elsword was released as someone slammed a fist into the assaulter's face. Elsword turned around and retreated, and saw Raven standing over the rapist. His foot was on the man's chest, his metal arm aimed at his heart, and he was furious.

"Raven!" Elsword was so relieved. He saved her from the worst possible end.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight!" Raven spoke slowly, and loudly. The man ran away in fear. Raven quickly turned to Elsword, "Are you alright Elsword?!"

"Y-Yes." She was shocked Raven was so concerned, even though she had narrowly avoided being raped. Her heart was beating faster and faster, she could feel her face flood with warmth, blushing.

"Elsword?"

"Raven...can I...tell you something?" _It's now or never._

"Of course." Elsword stood closer to him, face to face.

"Raven. When I first met you, I kind of didn't like you, since I was so stupid back then. But you did so many things to make me happy. You killed the bandits that killed my sister, gave me my half of the ruby heart, trained me to fight. Raven, I don't know how to repay you, but when you gave me the ruby, and told me it would let my sister always watch over me, I made up my mind." Elsword stared into his eyes, "Raven, I...I love you."

"Elsword...I..." Even though Raven knew this would happen, it still caught him off guard.

"Please Raven..." Elsword was beginning to cry, "I know you have Rena, but I can't keep it down anymore. I love you, I love you so much. Please, even if it's not all the time, at least give me some love on the side, make me happy." Raven sighed, and then placed his human hand on Elsword's cheek, "Please."

"Elsword." Raven answered her question by bringing their lips together, and kissing her gently. Elsword sighed, her warm breath flooding Raven's mouth. Raven stared deeply into her eyes, "I love you too."

"Raven...oh Raven thank you..." She held him tightly, her face buried in his chest. Raven patted her back.

"Come on, Rena's waiting for us down the hill." Elsword nodded, and they walked back down the trail to Rena. The man who had tried to rape Elsword was leaning against a tree flirting with her, and cringed as he saw Raven, who was once again outraged. When Elsword yelled at the man, explaining what he tried to do to her, Rena kicked his crotch so hard they all swear they heard a pop. The man fell to the floor, and Rena held Elsword tightly, asking if she was alright. After calming Rena down, they walked back to the hotel. They settled down, and Raven decided to turn in early. Elsword wanted to take a dip in the spring, and left the room. Rena smiled, and waited in the living room for a few minutes before she got up and followed her.

* * *

"Oh my god I don't believe it. Raven accepted me!" Elsword was completely smitten, and floated in the hot water, "Could this get any better? I don't think so, but I sure hope so." Elsword sighed, sitting against the hot rocks. She untied her hair, letting it fall loose. She closed her eyes, and imagined what she would do with Raven. Many would consider this relationship unacceptable, especially Rena, but Elsword didn't care. She snapped her eyes awake as she felt someone in the water in front of her.

"Hello Elsword."

"Ah! Rena!" Elsword was quite startled, she hadn't even heard Rena get into the water, let alone get dead in front of her.

"So, you got the hots for Raven do you?" Elsword gasped.

"Rena...I...I..." _Oh no...no, no, no, no!_ Then, Rena placed her hands on Elsword's shoulders, and kissed her. Elsword was now dreadfully confused, and grew more so as Rena slid her tongue into her mouth, wrapping it around her own and sucking on it. Rena stopped, and smiled at her, "R-Rena?"

"Don't worry Elsword." She brought her lips to her ears, and whispered, "I don't mind sharing."

"This isn't bad?" Elsword asked, feeling stupid.

"It isn't a disaster in my eyes. Now, if we're going to be sharing Raven, I want to see if you're as ready as I've observed."

"What?" Without a word, Rena turned Elsword around, and she placed her hands on the hot rocks, "Rena?"

"Shh...just think it's Raven." Rena licked her neck, and placed her hands on Elsword's supple breasts.

"Ah..." Elsword sighed as Rena groped her. She soft hands dexterously molested her, then moved and gently squeezed her tits, "Ah!"

"No protests? Naughty girl." Rena turned Elsword's head, and began to kiss her. Their tongues rubbed against one another, and Rena and Elsword got out of the water and laid down on the warm rocks. They laid on top of one another, their breasts rubbing against each other as they kissed.

"Rena...I didn't...see this coming." Elsword breathed, groping Rena's large breasts.

"How about this?"

"Ah!" Elsword gasped as Rena adjusted their legs, and pressed their pussies against each other. Elsword was shivering, "What...?"

"Ready?"

"For?"

"Pleasure. Just move your hips." Elsword sighed, and just as Rena began to press forward and shake her hips from side to side, Elsword did the same.

"Oh god...ah...it feels so good..." Elsword moaned, groping herself as their wet pussies rubbed together.

"Just keep going dear." Rena and Elsword were moving faster, not wanting to take too long in a public area.

"Oh yes...yes!" Elsword moaned loudly, "Rena...I feel funny..."

"Almost done Elsword, don't stop now." Rena moaned, pressing their cunts as tightly together as they could. They moved faster and faster, until finally.

"Ah!" They both moaned loudly, and felt their juices spray against one another. Rena laid down on the rock, pulling Elsword on top of her.

"Oh Rena, that was amazing." Elsword panted, and Rena smiled.

"Now, what say we go give Raven a little wakeup call?" Elsword smiled as she said this.

"I'd love that."

* * *

"Ra~ven." Raven heard both Rena and Elsword calling for him, and he slowly woke up, The lights were dim, and Raven stared wide eyed at the sight before him. Rena and Elsword, both naked, were holding each other tightly, their breasts squishing together. Each had a leg wrapped around the other's waist.

"Uh..." Raven couldn't even speak, and blushed as all of their eyes fell to his now raging erection.

"Can I go first?" Elsword ask Rena, who shook her head.

"I'll show you how first, then you finish him up."

"Okay!" With that, Rena tore the covers off Raven, and Elsword and Rena both laid down in front of his hard on, their rears in the air. Raven sighed, and just gave up. He took of his robe, and submitted to the coming storm.

"Watch carefully dear." Rena reminded Elsword, who brought her face closer to Raven's dick. Rena winked at him, and then began to lick his throbbing member, "Get it wet first." She mumbled as she licked him, then sucked on his tip. Elsword, feeling left out, licked at his dick as Rena sucked him.

"Mmm..." Elsword sighed, and let her little fantasy surface, "You taste good daddy." Rena and Raven stared at her, making her blush.

"What?" They both spoke.

"After you guys took me in, I've come to think of you as my parents. After all, I never really knew mine."

"So basically, you're having sex with your mother and father right now?" Rena was shocked.

"Yeah..." Elsword looked down,embarrassed, "I'm so weird."

"I kind of like it." Raven admitted.

"Well, I always treated you like my daughter anyway." Rena laughed softly, "But we're getting off track. Pay attention dear."

"Okay mommy." Elsword giggled as Rena blushed, and stuck Raven's dick into her mouth. She slowly moved down past his tip, reaching halfway before bobbing her head up and down. Elsword stared at her intently, listening to her suck and swallow as she sucked him off. When Raven groaned, Rena took his dick out and pushed to towards Elsword.

"Your turn, make your father feel good." Rena was starting to get into this. Elsword sighed, and began to imitate the process that Rena demonstrated. Sucking on his tip, licking it inside her mouth, then moving slowly half way before bobbing her head up and down. Elsword wasn't content with this though, and forced him deeper inside, forcing him into her throat, "Oh, good girl Elsword!" Rena praised her. Elsword let out a muffled squeak as Rena began to rub her cunt, as well as her own. Raven groaned again, and Rena pulled Elsword off him.

"Aww...mom!" She whined, but Rena ignored it.

"Come on, lick daddy's dick with me dear." Elsword and Rena both vigorously licked Raven's cock from top to bottom, and both sucked on his tip. Rena quickly sucked him into her mouth as he came, and after getting a mouthful, which she didn't swallow, Elsword snatched his dick from her mouth, getting a taste herself. Like Rena, Elsword kept her mouth full of cum, and then played along as Rena kissed her. They made out for a few moments before both swallowed their loads. Then, they laid on top of each other, their cunts rubbing against each other. Elsword was on the bottom, her legs resting on Rena's shoulders, and Rena balanced on Elsword's thighs, "Come on dear, let's finish this."

"Come on daddy, fuck me." Elsword moaned, silenced by another kiss from Rena.

"Shh, quiet dear. Your father will get to you soon. Eep!" Rena squeaked as Raven lifted her up slightly, and put his dick in between them, sandwiching it between their clits. He moved back and forth, both girls moaning loudly. After a minute, Raven withdrew, and forced his way deeply into Rena's cunt. Elsword pouted as Rena moaned as Raven thrusted into her. Raven gradually thrusted faster and harder, and then began to slow down before pulling out.

"Ready for daddy, baby?" Raven smiled as he gently rubbed his tip against Elsword's hole.

"Come on daddy! Play with me!" Elsword braced herself as she felt Raven begin to force his way inside, and with Rena's help, the pain was bearable. Elsword moaned constantly as Raven thrusted in and out, moving deeper into her tight cunt with each thrust. Rena forced Elsword into another kiss, and she fingered herself as Raven fucked Elsword's tight hole.

"Ah, Elsword...you're so tight."

"Ah! Daddy's cock feels so good!" Elsword moaned, and Raven began to slow down slightly, then withdrew.

"Come on dear." Rena beckoned, and pushed Raven onto his back. Elsword and Rena both wedged his dick between their breasts, and moved up and down in unison, squishing their tits together. At long last, Raven groaned loudly, and sprayed his load onto both the girls' faces. As the flow died down, it leaked onto their breasts, and once it was done, Rena and Elsword licked each other clean. That night, they all slept together, holding each other tightly.

The weeks passed by, nights sometimes silent, and sometimes filled with ecstasy. Near the end of their stay, the decision was made. They purchased a permanent residence at one of the resorts, and returned home to retrieve all their belongings. The villagers of Ruben were sad to see them go, but they promised to visit constantly, as they would pay frequent visits to their former home, which Hagus promised would remain just as they had left it, in order to pay respects to Elesis. Their final step to fully settle in to their new home, was a small shrine for Elesis in the living room. It was made in an ancient elven manner, and Elsword couldn't understand the drawings on it. Rena explained.

"Well, firstly let me say some of this is educated speculation." She gestured to the picture, each had incense in front of them, "The left picture depicts who they were as a person." It was a picture of Elesis holding her hand out towards the one looking at the picture, smiling warmly. This revealed her kind, caring nature, "The right picture depicts something important to them." It was a picture of the Elesis, Elsword, Rena and Raven, all sitting around the oak tree that Elesis was buried at, "It also can represent a dream they had. Finally, the middle is how they died."

"It's amazing Rena." Elsword sighed, and the three of them uttered a small prayer. They spoke in unison.

"Thank you Elesis, for being the best you could be in the time you had." Elsword smiled then.

"You know, I think sis is smiling right now. After all, we're all happy." Rena and Raven nodded.

"So let's keep her smiling then." They all promised this, and continued to pray.

The three lovers lived for a long forty years. When Hamel received reports of a building invasion, Raven departed to protect the city. While he was gone, Elsword fell gravely ill, and passed away while Raven was at war. Raven however, fell on the field of battle, and his body was returned home to Ruben He never was able to say goodbye to the women he loved. Rena was left alone, and moved back to the house in Ruben, where she prayed daily to the three graves at the foot of the oak tree. After almost a hundred years, Rena finally passed away from old age, yet still looked like she was twenty, and was buried alongside her lovers and friends. The four were now together, happy in the afterlife. Because of their close affiliation to Rena, they passed on to the afterlife of the elves, where they essentially lived a peaceful, happy, eternal life together.

* * *

**Vayne: And that's the end. I don't know about you, but I kind of liked this one. Anyway, later!**


End file.
